Shirou Emiya (Fate/kaleid)
Summary Shirou Emiya (衛宮士郎, Emiya Shirō) is a character from Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA and the parallel version of the Shirou (Illya's brother) from Illya's world and looks identical except for a few strands of white hair and some brown patches of skin from overusing his Projection magecraft. Miyu's elder brother and the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya. He lost both of his biological parents to an accident and whilst trapped beneath the scrap and debris, he was saved by Kiritsugu Emiya who later become his adoptive father and mentor. He's the parallel counterpart of Fate Stay Night's Shirou. He followed Kiritsugu to Fuyuki City, to investigate the Sayusuki family. When they arrived, the city was engulfed by a black shadow. Shirou notice a pillar of light in the Sayusuki estate, Shirou saves the Child of God from a collapsing roof. Through some unknown means, she was born as the Holy Grail Learning magecraft unlike his counterpart, Shirou fought to remove Miyu from the grasp of the Julian Ainsworth and allow her to escape to the other world. He eventually became captured and used as a means of keeping Miyu in check once she returned. Shirou deeply cares for Miyu and her safety, willingly fighting the Ainsworths entirely for her sake. Although her sacrifice is intended to save the world, he rejects Julian's notion of needing to sacrifice one to save all and decides to accept the "evil" that comes with fighting against him. He greatly belittles himself in his inability to have truly saved her, calling himself the "worst of the worst." Before the story began, he went on a one-man crusade against the Ainsworths and sent Miyu to Illya's world to get her away from them. He participated in the Ainsworth's Holy Grail War, and it's implied that he summoned the Archer Card. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with Kanshou and Bakuya, At least 7-B with other Projections, 7-B to 7-A with Projectile Swordspam, Likely 7-A with Ig Alima and Sul Sagana Name: Emiya Shirou Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Spellcaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can reinforce objects or amp himself with magic, likely has a better telescopic sight then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart, Reality Marble, can copy any weapon he sees (seems to be capable of tracing divine constructs) down to the soul (AKA tracing/projection) with greater efficiency then his Fate/Stay Night counterpart, able to replicate the physical abilities and experience of the original wielder, capable of remotely summoning and controlling his projections Attack Potency: At least''' Town level''' with Kanshou and Bakuya (Parried numerous weapons from Gate of Babylon, even breaking some); At least City level with other projected weapons (Smashed through multiple shields from Gate of Babylon with one swing from a greatsword he projected); City level to Mountain level with Projectile Swordspam (Matched the weapons from Gate of Babylon for a while); Likely Mountain level with Ig Alima and Sul Sagana (Through sheer size alone and the fact that he was able to intercept and match the originals, even destroying the former with his empty projections of these conceptual weapons) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Mach 15/Mach 45 respectively, scaling from Archer who he became an imitation of due to being installed to via Class Card for so long; Ran through a field full of muddied heroic spirits that were pushing Illya's group back);' '''Likely multitudes faster with Nine Lives Bladeworks (Blitzed a muddied heroic spirit); '''Hypersonic' Projectile Swordspam Lifting Strength: Varies; depends on the projection Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: 'At least '''City level '(Clashed with multiple Class Card install users; Survived Gate of Babylon's projectiles); Possibly 'Small Island level '(Survived getting hit by Angelica's Enuma Elish via Gilgamesh Class Card that was destroying his reality marble) '''Stamina: Very High (Fought and won the entire Holy Grail War in one night) Range: Extended melee range with swords; Several dozen meters with trown Kanshou and Bakuya; Likely farther with Projectile Swordspam Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, Ig-Alima, Nine Lives Intelligence: Unlike mainstream Shirou, Miyu's brother was properly taught magecraft by Kiritsugu whose "Magus Killer" persona remained after the Holy Grail war, accompanying him on numerous assignments. As a result, he has full mastery over his projection magic and is a combat genius, can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind that lets him calmly analyze the situation and consider multiple possibilities in the heat of battle. In his fight against Angelica shows that he's a heavy strategist, planning moves ahead of his opponent and keeping track of his openings. Weaknesses: As with mainstream Shirou, overuse of his abilities causes him great pain and will eventually render him unable to use his magecraft once his magic circuits overheat from creating too many projections. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Reinforcement (強化 kyouka): It's a magecraft that pushes the basics of magic to the utmost levels. The foundation of all thaumaturgy to enhance the existence of target by magic power but there's no clear pointer how much an object can be enhanced. It's the same as adding something to an object that is already complete, which in case of failure the target receive the magic as poison. Successful reinforcement magic requires good grasp of the inner structure to fill the weak openings with magic power. Reinforcement can improve any definite quantity like the sharpness of knife, the nourishment of food or in case a living creature the physical strength or durability. Notably because living beings resist the invasion of magic, reinforcing someone else is the hardest. By putting this to application Shirou can even able to create bow out of a branch tree, repair a soccer ball and generally change the shape of an object. * Projection (投影 touei): Alternatively known as Gradation Air, this is a magecraft that materializes objects in accordance to the caster’s imagination. Gradation comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of “nothing”. Projection is a fairly common magic but ineffective for anything but basic use. Compared to Reinforcement, Projection is a waste of magic and the created objects are always hollow inside. Shirou is the only exception due to his unique Origin and Reality Marble, allowing him to recreate an objects history and thus a good portion of its mystery, but even these copies remain inferior to the originals. This version of Shirou is particularly notable for being able to recreate Divine Constructs, which even Archer is incapable of doing, even though said projections are also hollow copies. ** Nine Lives Blade Works: Shirou projects Berserker's weapon and uses a variation of his Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives. He performed 9 consecutive slashes. Shirou also replicated Berserker's striking power with them. * Tracing (トレース toresu): Shirou's unique magecraft. Thanks to his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works (see below), his mind records any weapon Shirou had ever saw. He can replicate not only the shape and structure of the weapon but even the soul thus the experiences of the original wielder. The later part is especially useful when Shirou traces a Noble Phantasm because it allows him to copy a Servant's physical abilities and skills, even if it isn't perfect. The accuracy of his projections depends on Shirou's image of the weapon and his own strength of belief. Normally the projected Noble Phantasms suffer a rank downgrade but there are cases when Shirou is able to match Noble Phantasms evenly thanks to his rigid belief in his projections. He can trace Noble Phantasms like Nine Lives, Rho Aias, and Ig Alima. Word of God says he learned these from fighting the corrupted Heroic Spirits under Julian's control. Shirou also seems to capable of tracing Divine construct as evidenced by him tracing Ig Alima to use as a ramp. Also that because of his sword attribute he's more accustomed to project melee weapons instead of ranged armaments, shields and other . * Unlimited Blade Works (無限の剣製 Mugen no Kensei): Emiya Shirou's Reality Marble that records and stores every weapon he ever saw. His internal world has limitless resources to create any weapon then brought forth by Shirou's tracing. Presumably, this iteration of Shirou is also capable of evoking the ability in it's entirety. By chanting a small poem as incantation (see bottom page) Shirou can call his Reality Marble to replace the physical world around him. His internal world is similar to a barren lifeless field filled with swords. He can call any number of weapons he previously recorded and unleash them on his opponent from all sides. This is very similar in fashion to Gate of Babylon but Shirou's version requires no magic to use and instant. In turn maintaining Unlimited Blade Works strains him heavily and costs great amounts of magic power. Recording new weapons into Unlimited Blade Works costs additional prana. Note: Not to be confused with Illya's brother (who is completely normal and well-adjusted) or his mainstream counterpart. It's implied Shirou summoned the Archer card which is probably the source of his power since he was merging with the single best version of himself across the multiverse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya